


Tomorrow

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Joe can't take his eyes off Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donniestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/gifts).



> So the user donniestan is really sweet, and I can't help but notice they like joetrick, so here's a little thing for them! :)

Joe can't take his eyes off Patrick.

He's tap tap tapping away on the desk, staring at the laptop screen. Joe knows what this is about. He's silent as he sits down next to Patrick. 

“We don't have to do this.” Joe says, reading the words on the screen. ‘Love knows no boundaries. I love Joe, and Joe loves me, and we couldn't be luckier to be able to love each other.’ It's a simple message, but gets the point across. Joe knows Patrick’s typed and retyped it over and over again.

He knows because he's been watching him. Patrick turns to look at him, worry in his eyes. “We can save it for another day.” Joe says, placing a hand on Patrick’s knee. Patrick blinks a few times before he nods.

Patrick deletes the tweet and closes the laptop. He looks relieved, and Joe’s a little relieved himself. They’d been wanting to come out to their fans for so long, but it's a scary thought. “Okay.” Patrick whispers, pushing the laptop away. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Joe agrees, squeezing his knee and leaning forward to kiss him.

It doesn't happen tomorrow, or the next day, or even the next. But that doesn't matter, they couldn't be luckier to know they're in love.


End file.
